


冷夺热

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 斯内普来不及告诉哈利波特他是魂器就死了。于是哈利虽然在最后一战中打败了伏地魔，却没能杀死他，他囚禁起了他。监狱中的伏地魔慢慢地想出了真相。于是局势再一次易主，自由与囚徒相互交换，邪恶和善良彼此引诱……这一天，已经被人唾弃的末路英雄哈利·波特在阿兹卡班之中，有了一位前来的访客。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：暗黑/精神虐待/虐/mind fuck/brain fuck  
> *第一次开车……写的不好的地方请大家多多指教！  
> p.s.开车真累。这篇真是写的我脑浆子都快出来了 _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

_魔法有许多种形式。_

这是在第一节变形课上邓布利多就告诉过他们的话。

_有的，可以把水变成火，石变成金，从无中带来有。有的，可以从暗中生出光，从夜中带来明。_

_而有的……最伟大的魔法——是从心中发现爱。_

这就是当时那个老疯子说的话。

爱。邓布利多一直孜孜不倦地强调它，让它称为一种信仰，一种武器——那据说是最终摧毁了他的武器。

监狱中的蛇脸男人思索着。爱。当那少年碧绿的双眼坚定地对着自己，在霍格沃茨的大厅里众人围绕下魔杖对着魔杖时，他也在强调这一点。

“现在，试着忏悔吧，汤姆……”

他不得不说自己对于老魔杖的情况是个失误，魂器全部被毁也让他暴怒和恐惧无比。当那男孩和自己同时射出魔咒的时候，有一瞬他真的以为会迎来那最坏的命运。

但仍然……

所以他为什么再一次从反弹的死咒中复生？

红眼睛男人的脸颊如同一张面具不动分毫，但他的思维却平缓地汩汩流淌着，徐徐推进着，理顺每一个小小细节。在他思想的强力之下，答案总是不会藏得太久。

他回忆着……当杀戮咒击中他的时候，他又感到了那剧烈的疼痛，痛的超过了一切，让他瞬间就昏迷了过去。但奇怪的是，那男孩似乎也昏迷了。

在其后傲罗也曾向他发射死咒，夺取了他的魔杖让他全然无力……但是他们依然无法杀死他，每一次那男孩也都一同昏迷……为什么？

伏地魔仔细地梳理着，一切是从那个预言开始，那个把他们两个连在一切的预言，斯内普告诉了他……对。斯内普。黑魔王抓住心里的一丝疑惑，孜孜不倦地推敲着每一丝细节。斯内普死前非常古怪，他因为纳吉尼的毒液而精神错乱，在垂死之际一直喊着波特的名字，似乎想要告诉他什么……什么呢？

_他能够感知他的情绪，他们的梦境相连。正常的魔咒在他们彼此之间总是失效，他们的魔杖有着同样的杖芯。而现在……似乎只要那男孩活着，他们就不能杀死他。这又说明什么？_

他反复地揣度着，从各个方向，各个角度攻破着。

除非，除非……

除非在他不知道的情况下，他就已经……

而且没错……那个万圣节他也确实想用波特一家的死成为新一个魂器的契机。

男人的眼睛一瞬间在黑暗中变得艳红，那个答案，那块最后的拼图，

**那最后的一片灵魂。**

所以这就是临死的斯内普来不及传递的消息，这就是傲罗们夜以继日的工作找不到的摧毁他的秘密。而从那焦躁和烦恨的男孩的表情来看，他也不知道这一点。他只是一次又一次地来到监狱看他，徒劳又坚定地劝他…...忏悔。

蛇脸男人一动不动地站在黑暗里，眼睛闪闪发光，然后极其缓慢地，极其缓慢地扬起了嘴角。

魔法有许多种形式。

而他现在想着，想着怎么能够去利用其中最伟大的那种，如邓布利多所说的，

——爱。  
—————————————————————————————————————

这天魔法部的清晨又是在一片兵荒马乱中开始的。

信件疯狂地在走廊中乱窜，好像一颗颗游走球在各个部门间嗖嗖地穿梭，电梯的冰冷的女声不停地报着名字和事务。“让一让，让一让啦——”人们在走廊中推搡着……

自从伏地魔垮台以后，魔法部百废待兴，自然是一派忙碌。但是这一天，这一天当珀西·韦斯莱走上三楼的走廊时，心里却揣着一份重重的不安，在往日忙碌的氛围中，他似乎嗅到了一丝不同寻常的不详的味道。

……那正是从部长的办公室中飘出来的。

红头发的年轻人推了推眼镜，压下心头的隐隐不安。从昨天晚上起，金斯莱就紧急召集了几位部长和傲罗密谈，而到现在他们还没有出来。

珀西抱着一摞文件站在门口，谨慎地用指关节叩了叩。

片刻，魔法部长苍白的脸就出现在了门后。“哦……是珀西，没事，你不用管这些文件了。没事了没事了，你走吧。”他摆摆手，几乎是很不礼貌地当着他再度关上了门。

珀西心里猛地一惊。他了解金斯莱·沙克尔，对方在邓布利多去世的黑暗的时刻都尚且可以保持镇定。可是现在却…….他又想了想刚才对方那憔悴而绝望的面孔。肯定有些什么……珀西想着，肯定是出大事了……

他看了看那上锁的门，又扫了眼空无一人的走廊，悄悄对着门锁施了个小咒语。这还是弗瑞德发明的，是他们伸缩耳的原理魔咒……想起已逝的兄弟让他再次喉咙发紧，但是屋内传来的话却迅速地吸引了他，珀西情不自禁地把耳朵贴了上去——

“你以为你能够……？”这个声音是他们新上任的法律执行司部长，一个鼓着大肚子的老头。他的话迅速被金斯莱所切断，“但我们不能这么对待哈利！”他激动极了，“毕竟是他结束了这场战争，而且……那事也不能全怪他，他到底还是个孩子。”

“孩子？”另一个尖锐的声音嚷了起来，这是傲罗部的哈罗德，“不用我再告诉你了吧，”那人冷冷地啐了一口，“他和神秘人上过床了。哈，一个孩子！”

珀西头脑发昏，他浑浑噩噩，不知道自己是梦是醒，几乎撞在了门上。

而屋内的金斯莱似乎也同样说不出话了。

“我早提醒过你不能给波特那么多特权，”哈罗德冷冰冰的继续道，“他几乎每隔几天都来地牢看神秘人，是不是？”金斯利似乎想开口，但是那傲罗立刻打断了他。“我知道你又要替他辩护说什么波特只是希望他忏悔！——忏悔！一个魔鬼怎么可能忏悔？真他妈可笑，看看现在发生了什么？！他跑了！神秘人跑了！地牢里只有一位昏迷的满身都是指甲印儿的救世主。这就是你口口声声所说的孩子，啊哈，我们的“小英雄”！”

“……那毕竟是神秘人，”金斯莱的声音已经破碎了，“有太多的巫师都曾经着了他的道……”

“但是驱散了地牢看守的指令是波特下的。而这个特权也确实是你给他的。”法律执行司的长官低沉而平静的开口，“我们都得承担自己行为的后果。”

“我没想推脱，”金斯莱咬着牙说，“我只是希望预言家日报不要把波特的那部分报出去！人们……人们必须还能褒有希望。”

“人们的希望不应该寄托在那个孩子身上，”哈罗德冷酷的声音再一次出现，“而应该是魔法部。”

屋里的几个人再一次陷入了沉默。

珀西头晕目眩，因为承受不住这爆炸般的消息而耳边嗡鸣……神秘人跑了，而哈利·波特，他，他……他呆呆地看着门上一只肥硕的甲虫，它在他重影的眼前神经质地扇动着翅膀。

而就在这时，屋里又出现了第四个声音。

那低沉的嗓音好像一把哀伤的大提琴，“金斯莱，过去的已成过去，未来正走着未来自己的路。”神秘事务司的大缄默人。

珀西终于跌跌撞撞地离开了。

他不会知道，就在今天早些时候，在他刚离开家不久，韦斯莱夫人的尖叫就吵醒了整个陋居——那钟表。她在抬眼的瞬间不敢相信地看到：韦斯莱大钟上所有指针再一次噩梦般地紧紧并拢在一起，不再指着家、学校……而都是： _致命危险。_


	2. Chapter 2

在北海的西北角上，坐落着一个小小的孤岛。它离大陆甚远，离风景如画的奥克尼群岛也有一百多海里。地图上从未标记过它。大部分人甚至不知道它的存在，只是当船只穿过某片常年大雾弥漫的水域时，每个船员都会感到一股沁入心扉的绝望悲哀。

那是臭名昭著的阿兹卡班监狱的所在——凛冽北海上的一座看不见的孤岛，巫师的囚笼，用锐利的尖叫和丧失理智的低喃所堆砌而成的活坟墓。

一个年轻人刚刚被关进这里。

这人有一头乱糟糟的黑发，脸色惨白而麻木，双颊凹陷，一双漂亮的绿色眼眸几乎被眼眶周围青黑色的阴影所淹没。很难想象，这和几个月前在预言家日报上展开那标志性的、象征着胜利和希望的微笑的面颊竟是同一张。

——哈利·波特。

那年轻人漠然地蹲坐在监狱的一角，任凭北风凌割着自己，摄魂怪一寸一寸吞噬着他的灵魂。和那北风一道在他耳边响彻的，是一声又一声的尖叫，莉莉詹姆、小天狼星、邓布利多、卢平、弗瑞德……每一个人，他爱的人，因他而死的人，他们濒死的声音一刻不停地在他耳边回放，而哈利甚至不愿抵抗。他陷落在这绝望的白雾组成的深渊里，无时无刻不在提醒着自己是多么罪有应得。

……他竟然会相信伏地魔？！

哈利紧紧地攥紧了拳头。他……在某一个快乐的瞬间他竟然相信自己能让他忏悔，甚至通过自己让他感受到心中残存的爱。多么愚蠢、幼稚、自己为是地让人恶心，当那蛇脸男人近乎脆弱地向他表露自我，当他近乎是卑微而颤抖地吻上哈利的嘴唇。哈利竟然没有拒绝他……

他那尖利的长指甲给他留下了无数伤疤，他几乎把他给刮花了……他跑了，他夺走自己的冬青木魔杖毫不在意地飞走了……这一切一切都不过是另一个谎言，另一个圈套……

绿眼青年再一次痛苦地把头埋进了膝盖里，他已经再也流不出一滴眼泪了。哈利不知道伏地魔到底对自己做了什么，竟然让他的心里燃起了那样不可思议的迷恋……甚至是现在，只要哈利想起那苍白、丝缎般的皮肤的触感双颊还是腾腾燃烧，还有那双血红血红的双眼……

关于伏地魔的一切都是痛苦绝望，都是鲜血、死亡和失去。因此摄魂怪会确保他永远记得他——它们从他的心里偷走了金妮、赫敏和罗恩，但是恶意地把那个恶魔狠狠扎根进来，让他没有一刻不在想着他——

他绝望地用用拳头砸了一下墙壁，留下新的一道淡淡的血痕。

_“哈利……”_

男孩几乎微笑了一下。看，这就是了，又是一次折磨他的幻觉。他甚至都懒得抬起头来。

“哈利。”那冷酷而高亢的声音再一次强调自身，布满尘埃的地上显出一双裸足。哈利的下巴突然被掰了起来，一只手紧紧地扼住他的喉咙。一双红眼睛怀疑地打量着眼前已经毫无聚焦的绿眼睛，停顿了一会说道。“我不是你的幻觉。”而男孩依然没有一丝反应。

“哈利……”那人又唤了他一声，然后，轻轻地，哈利感到有什么不同。一股淡淡的温暖，一种沉静注入了他的头脑，那是，是他们的灵魂链接……

哈利哆嗦了一下，不敢相信地抬起头。而伏地魔再一次打开了两人的链接，让自己的情绪淌进哈利的头脑——平静、稳定、带着一小点欢欣。

哈利的眼睛慢慢有了聚焦，他不可思议地看着他，看着他。

伏地魔松开了手臂。高高的身影笼罩着他，一双红眼打量着蜷缩在墙角的、呆望着自己的少年。一个缱绻的不怀好意的笑徐徐在他的唇边绽放。

“哈利……”他伸出苍白的食指轻轻碰了碰哈利的嘴唇——几乎像是一个启示录的姿态。自在探索，浅尝而止……

哈利无法动弹，摄魂怪制造出的雾气是那么冷。但是他却感到自己全身都在燃烧。

他甚至分辨不出这是真实还是幻想，神智已然迷乱。那来自对方的温暖的情绪如同守护神一样驱散了摄魂怪带来的冰冷绝望，驱散了冬日北海的料峭寒风。他几乎已经忘了，这世界上还有一种感觉是温暖。

哈利的嘴唇喃喃地相碰，他呼出的热气微微濡湿了对方的指尖。

而那停留在他唇上的手指也开始动了起来。它摩挲过他下唇，掠过他的脸颊，插进他凌乱的黑发里，疯狂地把哈利拉近，把他拽的不得不踉跄着站立了起来。现在那手狠狠地扣住他的后脑勺——哈利发现自己不知何时已经坠落在一个吻里了。

或许，或许眼前这个可恐的黑袍男人就是摄魂怪本身？或许，在一个吻里他已经偷走了他的灵魂。他感受着他冰凉的，游弋于自己唇舌之间的舌头。炙热与冰凉，盲目而谨慎，狂乱恣意而又极其克制，一切字面意义上矛盾的东西……而哈利还在继续品尝着。他理智半死，浑身哆嗦，呼吸开始变成一种负担，为了确定自己依然存活着，为了确定这一切不是他自己的幻像，他也颤抖着抱上了眼前的人，如同濒死之人渴求呼吸一样吮吸着，感受人类的嘴唇相互吮裹的美妙，没了命地用舌头和他纠缠在一起，双唇张开，又深入，舔舐，撕咬——感受着，被感受着——

然后伏地魔忽然离开了他。他的大脑屏障再一次严丝合缝。

哈利的视线一下子模糊了。他从那个吻中跌落，感到摇摇欲坠，对比所带来的冲击更大。这几天来，他本来已能基本忍受摄魂怪的影响。但是现在，在刚刚经历了温暖之后，那潭酷寒的冰水再一次让他无法招架。

不——

_“是他来了！快跑，带上哈利！我来拖住他——”_

哈利再一次从一把扫帚上跌落，坠入了绝望所组成的无尽深渊。

坠落，一切都在坠落，红头发的女人在尖叫中跌了下去，邓布利多教授从高高的塔楼边缘坠落，一道闪电凌厉而下，黑魔标记在夜空中吐着信子……疯眼汉被一道绿光击中，从扫帚上滑下去再也看不见了……

 

坠落，坠落，一切都在疯狂地坠落……

 

但是忽然间，一双手臂扶住了他，而这所有恐怖的画面都消失了。伏地魔再一次开放了自己的头脑，用那徐徐的温暖逼退了摄魂怪的绝望。

哈利出于本能哆嗦着抱紧了他，克制住自己的一声呜咽。

伏地魔发出了一声微不可闻的轻笑。“你需要我。”那张蛇脸面无表情。“你离不开伟大的伏地魔大人……是不是？” 他冷酷、高傲而自鸣得意地看着他，声音却温柔至极，紧贴着男孩的耳朵喃喃。“……哈利……”

那细长的蜘蛛手指心不在焉地爱抚了一番埋在自己胸前的乱糟糟的脑袋，然后没有一丝犹豫的，他再一次毫不留恋地抽身离开，饶有兴趣地观察着眼前的少年因为摄魂怪的影响而溺于痛苦，眉毛紧锁，膝盖打颤……在他下一次要跌倒的瞬间，再次抱上他。

男孩浑身颤抖，手臂却力气大的不可思议地箍在他的腰间，似乎怕极了他会再一次离开。

“跟我走吧……哈利。”他压下心头起舞的愉悦和满满的势在必得，只是继续亦步亦趋地，狡猾地诱导着“这些人已经抛弃了你……他们折磨你，不知道你的灵魂是多么珍贵……”

他的唇轻轻擦过怀中男孩的额头，引来他又一阵的颤抖。“跟我走……你会得到一切荣耀。我们会一起统治这个世界，伏地魔大人从来不是吝啬的……我愿意把一切……”他控制不住地嘴角微微上扬。“和你分享。” 

哈利紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇，然后从他的颈窝里缓缓抬起头，直视着伏地魔的眼睛：

“不。”

一瞬间伏地魔的指尖嗡嗡作响，皮肤下暴走的黑魔法几乎要喷薄而出，他死死地掐住男孩的下颚，强迫他抬起头，瞳孔变成两个血红的深渊：“你给我再说一遍。”

哈利挣扎着喘气，水气氤氲的绿眼睛却坚定无比：“我绝不。”

他的头疼得嗡嗡直响，伏地魔的狂怒就像一击火热的鞭子向他抽来，让他站立不稳。但奇怪的是，这同时也让他自己的理智恢复了片刻，他几乎又能正常地思考了，又能正常地 **恨** 起眼前的恶魔来……他努力保持着自己的心灵，一把甩开了伏地魔扼住自己的手，拼尽全力不在摄魂怪的影响下失去理智。

寒冷结冰的尖叫、灼烧翻滚的狂怒和他仅有的理智就像三方割据一样拉扯着他，狭路相逢，彼此撕咬，争夺着他的灵魂。

哈利背靠着栏杆大喘着着气。

他紧紧握住身后的铁栏杆，因为手心的冷汗不断地打滑。他眼前的世界模糊了……然后再一次清晰起来……然后又模糊了……

清空你的头脑……

哈利颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

清空你的头脑……

他几乎感觉到了平静。伏地魔的狂怒就像是大海那头的一场风暴，而茫茫白雾也在远去……哈利又吸了一口气。

他睁开了眼睛，他几乎感受到了平静。

“我不会跟你走的，”他音调平平地对眼前的人说，“我在这里是罪有应得，因为我竟然会相信你这样一个怪物。我活该如此。你走吧。”

要不是哈利刚刚恢复理智，他简直怀疑自己又疯了。因为他竟然看着伏地魔对他微笑了起来，几乎是欣赏的，薄如刀刃的细唇愉悦地卷了起来，充满了偏爱，就好像他觉得他能够摆脱摄魂怪和自己的精神控制让他印象深刻一样。

他微微歪着头，饶有兴趣地看着他，温暖地超现实地微笑着。

那猩红的目光秀丽无比。

哈利感到自己苦苦维持的平静再一次出现了裂痕，他紧张地吞了一口唾沫。

“你快走吧。”他不安地听到自己嘶哑的声音又颤抖起来。

然后他向他走来。

一步，一步，那苍白的裸足几乎是直接踩在他的心上……那么柔软，那么痒，那么——

哈利背后的双手再一次攥紧了栏杆。

伏地魔王轻轻捧起了他的脸。他从不知道那些致命的苍白手指还能这么温柔。而慢慢地，那张蛇脸再一次近在咫尺，哈利的心里警铃大作，他无法控制，通过两人接触的地方有如一股潺潺的快乐的溪流注入了他。那蛇脸，那起伏的本应是鼻子的缝隙，他的红眸在他面前合拢。

哈利几乎也催眠似的合上了眼睛，等待着那个吻。

像五月的花瓣，被风吹皱的池水，黑湖泛起的涟漪，它太轻柔了，只是一阵轻轻的触感擦过他的嘴唇，只是一阵细语拂过他的心灵，只是一阵不曾存在的梦幻……

哈利的心隐隐地疼了起来，他感到心疼，心里的某处他知道这都是假的，都是谎言，一个又一个谎言。但他宁愿骗自己，宁愿相信某些珍贵不可多得的瞬间，偶有些微人性返回眼前人的心，像金色的小鸟衔回昔日的碎片——他几乎可以说服自己，这也是爱。

但是这一瞬逝去的太快了，那双几乎没有唇瓣的双唇从他的嘴唇上滑了下去，开始沿着他的脖颈游走。于是瞬间哈利懂了两点。第一是另一场游戏马上要开始了，那场情欲为名，征服为实的残酷游戏。另一点是他也依然无法拒绝。


	3. Chapter 3

凉，

哈利感到凉。

那凉意被一条舌头点过他的乳尖，一点，又一点。蜻蜓碰着池水，幽风掠过苇尖，却并不深入。

凉。

那凉顺着他的脊背爬上来，当他松垮垮的衣服从瘦削的肩膀滑落，当他被按在坚硬的地上，那凉意又在他的脊背、臀部和脚心汇聚。

而凉与凉又是多么不同啊。空气碰着赤裸身体的凉是一团团的，那凛冽倾巢而至，却又在其后变得温柔。地上石砖的凉冷而硬，那凉密匝匝地贴上他。摄魂怪的凉意有如针扎。而来自那人接触的凉则更不同——那凉风云变幻，来去游走，让他的身体更烫而心底结冰。

哈利被困在了道道凉与凉的阴影相织而成的迷宫里，被凉与凉的谜题相互猜度。

他不安地扭动着身体，徒劳地在地上蹭着，闻到凉凉的的尘埃的味道。

然后……慢慢地，一道暖意从他的尾椎升了上来。

那暖意变成了一点灼烧的疼，在他所感受到的所有凉意中兀然开拓出来——以一根手指的形状。

与此同时，他感到伏地魔的大脑封闭术松动了，丝丝缕缕的温暖从他的头脑中溢出，哈利情不自禁地叹了口气。

伏地魔甚至都没有脱袍子。他的苍白的身体依然藏在那凉而滑的丝质布料后面，正如把他的所有想法藏在那张不露声色的面具背后。

他微微歪着头，注视着眼前的男孩，目光几乎在仔细地舔舐着男孩的每一毫表情，他观察着，不动声色地，几乎是在评估，在鉴赏。他实验性地开放一点自己的头脑，就像开一扇门，他苍白的手指推开一点，又关上，又推开……

让那明明暗暗的光，那暖意——不断地注入男孩的头脑。

他从未研究过人类魂器，从未想象过两人双向的情绪所能够带来的……惊喜。

男孩压抑的表情无疑让他满意极了。他眼神冷酷，而手上的动作渐渐细化。男孩渗出的汗水，不停颤动的眼皮就像是一次成功的实验成果一样让他心满意足。没错……

 “哈利，”他用气声在他耳畔吹，“看看你，”他的嘴冷酷地勾了起来，“看看你自己。”

哈利感到身后炽热的感觉被开拓得更大了一些，更深了一些，他感到那无法言说的痒和疼从自己体内传来，像一条邪恶的小蛇一样扭动着，游走着，凉而滑的……

那人轻蔑的羞辱不断地从耳畔传来，但是他拒绝睁开双眼。他拒绝聆听。

可是再一次的，那温暖，飒然而至，飘飘悠悠，来来回回地在两人的链接之间潜行着，摇摆着……

“我可以让你感受到快乐，哈利……”蛇脸男人嘶嘶地说着，而瞬间暖意就像一朵柔软的花一样在哈利的心里绽放，瓣瓣光芒如同牡蛎一样温柔地开合。

哈利几乎呻吟出声，他的眼角漾出了泪水，哆嗦的手抓住了眼前男人的衣襟。而那男人等着他开口，等着他恳求他。

什么也没有。

哈利又恢复了片刻理智，主动断开了这暖意盎然的链接。

而伏地魔再一次恶意地一笑。狠狠地甩上了大脑封闭术的铁门。

他玩弄地望着哈利咬着自己嘴唇抵抗的挣扎，微笑地用另一只手向栏杆外一挥。瞬间无数摄魂怪聚拢过来，那扇铁窗也撩动着摄魂怪的衣角。监狱之内的白雾就像是固体一般——

哈利从未感受过这么多、多么密集的绝望恐惧。他的耳畔全部是它们咯吱咯吱的声音，那些怪物挤在栏杆前，向他伸出自己腐烂的、结痂的手臂——哈利颤抖着，尖叫着，再一次坠入了万丈之下的回忆的深渊。

_“求求你，求求你_ _……_ _别动哈利。杀了我，杀了我吧！”一个女人的声音在哀求着，绝望撕扯着她的喉咙。这是他的母亲，她曾经紧紧地把他抱在胸口_ _……_ _她就要死了，他救不了她，他在这里，他正在被_ _……_

而与此同时，在浑身的冷汗和巨大的悲恫之中，哈利又惊恐地感到伏地魔的手指离开了，换上了另一个什么东西抵在他的那里。不不不不——

_她在啜泣，她不顾一切地张开双臂_ _……_ _而那个冷酷而高亢的声音终于念出了最后的咒语。_

_莉莉濒死时破碎的尖叫在他的耳中萦绕着，_

**而伏地魔进入了他。**

身体上鲜活的剧痛就像是一把斧子锯开了他。他已经碎了，坏了，瘫在地上，再也不会好起来了。

哈利因为这一切而浑身痉挛，像一个已经疯掉的人一样猛地睁开眼，目眦欲裂，泪水不断地涌出来，而 **那个人，** 那个人同时在他陷落的记忆和此刻冷酷地大笑的人。他得意洋洋地看着男孩，苍白的手力气不可思议地大地死死按住他的前臂，俯在他身上，再一次往前挺进了几分。

那是刻骨无比的鲜活的痛。

“这真有趣是不是，詹姆和莉莉要是还在的话会怎么想？”他做作地皱着并不存在的眉毛，若有所思地停顿了片刻：“看着他们拼了命保护下的儿子——被我操着？”

然后他愉快无比地开始 **动** 了。

哈利浑身颤抖，他正被父母的尖叫一寸一寸地凌迟着，同时被另一重羞辱另一重酷刑逼的发疯。如果他还有一丝理智，便会希望自己马上死去。但是不，他的理智早已被这些无序的疯狂的情感啃噬得分文不剩。

恨、恨、恨。对伏地魔的仇恨，对自己无尽的悔恨。对这一切的绝望的绝望的现实的厌恨——还有怀疑还有惊恐还有无可比拟的悲伤还有那种想要最终一了百了的决意…… ~~~~

而在摄魂怪的影响下，他的这些情绪越来越浓烈，最后似一群疯狂的野兽争相扑打，涌向了伏地魔大脑封闭术的铁门。

蛇脸男人还在带着得意洋洋的微笑进出着，因为施虐的快感而惬意自在，自得其乐——他丝毫没有意识到近在咫尺的危险，丝毫没有，就像每一次那样低估男孩的水平。

而终于，终于——

那些情绪群魔乱舞，张牙舞爪，带着坚不可摧的强力挠开了那扇封闭的铁门，咆哮着狂欢，一拥而入地扑进了伏地魔自认为安全的头脑。

就像千里之堤的溃败，一瞬间。

就好像时间已然静止了。一瞬间甚至哈利和伏地魔都面面相觑的看着对方，因为无法承受的震撼而顿挫。

他们的情绪交融了。

这是一场最疯狂、最浓烈、诡谲华丽而前所未有的一场混战。

恣意的狂喜满足和不顾一切的苦痛绝望相互拥抱。癫狂席卷着抗拒，快乐共邀剧痛一起翩然起舞。那是决堤而出的洪水和沸反盈天的烈火，是天堂与地狱的交合，那些相互矛盾、彼此抵触的情绪从伏地魔的胸口淌溢进哈利的心灵，从哈利的心灵向蛇脸男人的灵魂倒灌。从一张嘴唇流进另一张，从伤疤输进头脑，像双向的尖刀捅向彼此。

它们张牙舞爪，它们活色生香。

哈利挣扎着，他不想要这些不属于自己的满足与喜悦，他的指甲死死陷入了黑魔王的脊背，感到一股粘稠沁入指缝。那些来自对方的情感使得最初的疼痛像蛋壳一样纷纷破碎，而可恐的快感如同一轮红日在哈利的身体里冉冉升起。他的嘴唇轻颤着，眉毛卷在一块。

而伏地魔也在疯狂地排斥着男孩涌进自己头脑的这些痛苦和仇恨。他以思想的狂力不顾一切地征服着它们，就像要驯服烈马。他努力集中注意力于当下，努力感受着被紧致包裹着的感觉——是的，是他在压制着这男孩，他的这些痛苦都是他带来的……于是再一起如此轻易地，他找到了解决之道，他 **品味着** 这些痛苦。他快活而恶意地咂着嘴，不再排斥这些不属于自己的情绪。

那轮红日还在上升。哈利隐隐约约地感觉着，自己之前的所有痛苦都被压了下去，像冰一样被它晒化了。沉溺在对方的狂喜里太轻易，放手是太轻易了，放弃痛苦而坠于喜悦是太轻易了。那蒸腾上升的热溶化了他的骨骼，酥麻了他的神经，让他忍不住叫喊出声。让他控制不住地一口咬在伏地魔的脖子上。让他羽化登仙。但是不，哈利不愿屈服，他依然……他攀援着自己的痛苦，漂浮在伏地魔的狂喜的汪洋中绝望地寻找自己的恨意。他神志不清，却又凭借着一种直觉，现在那男人正俯在自己身上低低地喘息，他离他那么近……哈利狠狠地咬上了他的耳朵。

人类的软骨是多么敏感呀。

疼痛像一把快刀斩断了伏地魔的狂喜。而这，正是哈利想要把握的机会……

他带着无边的冷冽再一次从炽热中返潮了。他的痛苦节节拔高，不断地入侵伏地魔的头脑，他几乎带着一股恶意的快感听他咒骂着，因为疼痛而甩了甩头。他把那些痛苦就像是密密麻麻的针雨一样扎进伏地魔的头脑，他疯狂地驱动着它们，如同十二月的冰凌——

而伏地魔也在反击。他再一次找到了捷径：他狠狠地掰开哈利的大腿，加快了动作，用情欲带来的腾腾上升的热融化了那些冰凌。他甚至在他还在他体内的时候，就再一次把男孩翻转过来，苍白的手把那乱蓬蓬的脑袋使劲按在地上，然后借着这角度再一次一插到底。伏地魔满足地叹息，他踩着哈利的痛苦再一次欢笑。而哈利则因为他的快意而恨得更多。而他再一次利用其这美味的绝望来……

他们踩着彼此的梯子相互攀爬，层层拔高，平地起高楼，他们还在角逐，在较量，在一同升高……

 

然后忽然间——两个人颤栗了一下。

 

在烈火与寒冰之间，他们刚刚达到了某个点。他们猛地停在深渊的边缘——大厦将倾。某个神秘的小点。某个平衡。于是冷和热都止息了片刻，尽管只是几分之一秒，但是那后果却是巨大的。就像是某一瞬他们都被从这场混乱无比的情绪混战中给扔了出去，抛在真空。

伏地魔又试了一次。

没错。那是整个地球一起停电的体验。

又或者是全人类一起通电，百蚁噬心，小行星砸向地球——

他又试了一次，然后再一次。

因为两个人交互在一起的情感，他们都体会到了双重的快感冲击，伏地魔同时能感到哈利所感到的某个软软的凸起被碾过的一瞬空白，也感受着自己被紧密吸住的头皮发麻。而哈利又因为感到伏地魔的快感而更上一层楼。

他们似乎已经忘却了一切，一切一切，身后的世界和彼此的纠结。

他们像是在伊甸园的两个孩子一样不可思议地被人类所能达到的快感的神迹所惊叹。谁又能想得到呢？在这被称为最污秽的行为里，他们的心灵一并返朴归真，在原始的冲动里忘却了其余，那些所有的仇恨、痛苦、征服欲和占有欲，动作的因因果果不再重要，而就只剩下了这个 **动作** 本身，他们的心灵竟然再一次变得天真了。这迎头劈下的感受震撼而陌生。

亚当与夏娃静悄悄地递上一个苹果。它闪烁在伊甸园朦胧的微光中。艳红的嘴唇，蛇的暗语，咻咻的林间叶片的响动，北海遥遥而来的微风……人类的起源。

哈利紧紧地搂住了眼前的男人，不顾一切，他的泪水融化在他脸上。或许是他的错觉，或许不是，那冰凉再一次含住了他的唇，带着超越所有纷繁之上的温柔，纯粹的就像是理念世界中的一个吻。他悄悄睁开了眼睛，而伏地魔没有，他看着那苍白的没有睫毛的眼皮的颤抖，没有舍得唤醒他。绿眼睛再一次合上了。

他们在继续，又没有。

在云端追逐反复，迷失于雾气昭昭和追日夺月的风。

在每一个地方，每一个时间，每一次体验，随着宇宙一起崩裂，被黑洞所吸走。

在纯白中相拥。是破裂的灵魂再次融一。他们所有的情感都在慢慢的，柔和地融成了一体，所有的狂放最终成为了一场纷扬而下的大雪，遗忘了一切，原谅了一切，平白而古怪的和解。

 

北海此时正安睡在午后的日光里。平静无比，没有一丝微风。

……

他们睁开眼睛，然后再一次在冰冷肮脏的监狱地面上发现了彼此。

而之前的那所有仇恨、反感、冷冷热热也一并回来了。

伏地魔是首先清醒过来的人。他深深地呼出一口气（虽然那气息还依然不稳），但是他已经能重新建立起大脑封闭术了。

他立刻地离开了男孩的身体，因为这影响对自己这么大而疑惑而警惕。

哈利的绿眼睛还湿润地紧闭着，长长的睫毛被泪水黏在一块，眼皮不断颤抖，似乎无法从刚才那剧烈的快感中恢复过来。

伏地魔的大脑封闭术再一次出现了一丝裂痕。他又立刻巩固了它。

那苍白的手狠狠地掰过男孩的下巴，“你会跟我走的，哈利。这是迟早的事……我还会再来的。”然后那黑色的袍子就像是一只怪鸟一样一刻不肯多留地从监狱的窗子里飞走了。

那些恐怖的摄魂怪不知何时都已经不见了。

哈利在冰冷的地上躺了很久才再一次坐起来。

粘稠的液体随着动作流了出来，就像是某些破碎的情绪，也从他的心里流走了。他呆呆地赤身裸体地在料峭的监狱里呆立着，混沌的脑中刚刚想起一件事，

他剪了指甲。

他剪了指甲了。

于是他用手背抹去了眼角所有的泪水，决定再过一会儿再继续恨他。

—the end—


End file.
